


Gerard Can Cure Any Bad Day

by desaturated_cushions



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic, Fluff, Frank has a bad day at work, Gerard is the ideal boyfriend, Hammocks, I'm very lonely, M/M, dancing to ziggy stardust, i have infinite respect for people who work any kind of customer service/food industry/retail jobs, kinda scared, someone please, someone please sing me to sleep, this is just self indulgent, this is the first fic i've posted, yall are saints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desaturated_cushions/pseuds/desaturated_cushions
Summary: Stress builds to a breaking point in Frank after work, but his loving boyfriend knows just the thing to make him feel better.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Gerard Can Cure Any Bad Day

It had been an abnormally unpleasant day by the time Frank finally finished his shift. Between his supervisor yelling at him, the customer spilling her drink down his shirt on accident, and his coworker quitting halfway through out of spite, Frank was pretty fucking done. 

When he was assigned a table just six minutes before his shift ended that would be there for at least an hour, he nearly broke down. 

So there he stood, on the verge of bawling like a child who couldn’t get his way because he had a bad day. It didn’t help that his mind wouldn’t stop pelting him with thoughts of his own worthlessness and cowardice. 

His manager had even asked if it was okay if he took the table, but Frank had been too scared to do anything but stutter out a “o-oh no problem, ma’am” as if he didn’t have anywhere else to be. 

He took a shaking breath and ran his hands under the cool water, scooping some up and rubbing his face, letting the water soak his skin. 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, running a dripping hand through his tangled hair and patting his face dry with paper towels. 

He took a deep breath, the kind that saturates every cell of your lungs with oxygen, before opening the door. 

Immediately, the chaos of the restaurant felt like too much, he’d already been banking on getting out of here by seven, but it was quarter past and he needed to check on his table. 

He took a moment to plaster a smile onto his face and approached the family. They had kids, he could focus on the kids. 

So crayons were distributed and chocolate milk ordered. He ran a hand through his hair and let his face drop as he delivered the requests to the kitchen, rocking on the balls of his feet while he waited. 

“Iero!” Someone shouted. He looked over attentively and they pointed to a bucket. “Keep yourself busy” 

He hesitated a moment before taking the mop from the other waiter’s hands. He got to work quickly, finding peace in cleaning the kitchen floor. 

That is, until someone shrieked. He heard it and spun around just in time to see his coworker’s tray flying in the air, fries scattering on the floor and plates breaking. 

He grimaced and helped the woman to her feet, apologizing profusely. “Who the fuck didn’t put up a wet floor sign?” The chef shouted. 

Frank raised his hand sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding the chefs eyes. 

“Why wasn’t the sign up?” 

“Well, I was- um- working, so I thought it’d get in the way” he explained, shuffling back and forth. 

“That’s a hazard! Why the hell would you do that?” The chef shouted, silencing the room. Frank’s cheeks burned red and he rolled his lips into his mouth, muttering apologies. 

“I didn’t mean to-“ 

“I don’t care!” He was interrupted. Tears prickled in his eyes and he took a shaky breath, nodding. “Finish mopping and get back to running orders” 

Frank nodded and held still for a moment before resuming his mopping under the watch of nearly everyone in the kitchen. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and his breathing was too shallow, but he wasn’t going to give anyone the satisfaction having made him cry. 

When the chatter and chaos of the rest of the kitchen slowly continued, Frank finally relaxed some. 

He finished mopping and set out three different wet floor signs, sending a dirty look at the chef when he wasn’t looking before going back out. 

The whole incident had taken far longer than he anticipated and now he had a bitter and bored family waiting for their waiter. 

He rushed over and apologized profusely for the delay, earning him raised eyebrows and a clipped tone while they ordered. He jotted it down and delivered it to the kitchen, bouncing back and forth while he waited. 

Someone recruited him to do dishes while he waited and he managed to nearly drop a plate from his shaky he was. 

But the food was finally ready, so he grabbed the tray and plates and walked to their table, calling out dishes and distributing them. 

Now all he had to do was wait. He ducked out of view of his coworkers in order to keep from being assigned some dirty work to do while they lounged around. 

Within a half hour they’d finished, paying the check and leaving him a whole four cents in a tip. 

That was it for Frank, he was so done. He kicked the tire of his car before getting in and spent a moment calming himself before turning it on. 

He jammed his keys into the door, shaking with frustration when they got caught. He ripped them out and slammed the door, ripping his messenger bag off his shoulder and flinging it across the room, landing right next to a blanket-wrapped Gerard. 

His partner raised his eyebrows, “Bad day?” Frank scoffed and struggled with the laces of his shoes. He grumbled over his back and tried to reach the tie of his apron. 

He was trying to get it over his head when he broke down in tears, breath catching in frustration as the bitterness and anger he’d been holding back all day escaped him in soft whimpers.

Gerard stood in an instant and put his hands over Frank’s, pulling the apron off him and pulling the shorter into a tight hug while he blubbered. 

“It’s okay, lovebug, let it out” he whispered in Frank’s ear, somehow further cracking whatever resolve remained in Frank to remain stoic. 

He balled his fists in Gerard’s pajama shirt and felt the elder press kisses to the shell of his ear, murmuring reassurances. 

Frank finally took a shaking breath and glanced up, “Why don’t you go take a bath and I’ll fix something for dinner, okay? Take as long as you need, bug” 

Frank melted and nodded, letting Gerard fawn over him by picking out pajamas and muttering to himself. He let Gerard start the bath and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips as a thank you. 

Gerard hummed against him and tossed in a bath bomb, lingering a moment with a hand on Frank’s back as reassurance before leaving the room. 

Frank undressed, rubbing his tired limbs and trying to remove the stress headache that was forming. Gerard kept pestering him about him grinding his teeth, but he couldn’t help it. 

His therapist had said the same, a thought which made Frank groan in irritation. It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with the guy, but he was just so cheerful. He had this outlook on life that Frank could never understand. Not that he’d told anyone this, of course. That would mean finding a new doctor in his insurance, which was already a hassle, but also telling his current one that he didn’t really like him, and he couldn’t handle that no matter what. 

With that thought, he sunk into the warm water and sighed contently, laying back and tilting his head up at the ceiling, the tips of his hair clinging to his chin. 

His eyes fluttered shut while he worked knots out of the muscles in his legs. He really should invest in some decent shoes if he planned on continuing to work like this, not that it was his choice in the matter. 

With his eyes closed, he focused in on the other senses he felt. His arms tried to float to the surface if he relaxed entirely, forcing an active choice about whether they stayed in or out. 

He settled on in and sunk further into the tub, submerging his sore shoulders. The stickiness from the drink slowly washed off his chest as he rubbed his sternum. 

A bubble popped here and there, but beyond that and his own movements in the water it was completely silent. Frank adored it. 

Sure, he loved noise, noise was gorgeous and perfect and violent and what he lived for. But there were times when the very absence of it was poetic and beautiful in its own way. 

So he sat and admired that silence, shifting only very slightly so his limbs didn’t fall asleep while he counted his breathing and inhaled the lavender bath bomb Gerard had put in. 

His ever-knowing boyfriend had chosen that on purpose and Frank knew it. With thoughts of Gerard pulling from his meditation of sorts, he pulled himself from the warmth of the water, the comforting presence of the water only remaining in the droplets that rolled down his skin and collected at the end of his curl. 

Curl, singular. He had one chunk of hair that decided “fuck it all, I’m different” and formed a ringlet between his eyes when wet. It dried wavy, but looked utterly ridiculous during the times it was allowed to show its true chaos. 

He pulled on the pajamas that Gerard had chosen, a Chewbacca onesie to match Gerard’s Han Solo one. 

Gerard had ever eloquently noted that they clearly hadn’t thought about the implications of a set of couples pajamas themed around a man and his Wookiee companion, a thought that had haunted Frank for at least a month. 

He shut off the light of the bathroom and stepped out into the kitchen, a giddy Gerard lighting candles with excitement. “I heard the water draining so I started lighting them but you’re fast” he commented. 

Frank smiled weakly and Gerard lit the final candle scattered about the dining room, presenting the table with a flourish. 

Frank tilted his head and laughed gently when Gerard spun to put a record in his favorite Christmas present of all time, the antique record player. 

Frank was very proud of his choice, having hunted for months for the player in the best condition from the line Gerard had drooled over. It had cost him more than he was willing to admit, but hearing Gerard tell Mikey that he was no longer number one gift giver and the adorable grin on his face every time he put on a record was worth more than anything else he could have spent the money on. 

Gerard set the record playing and guided Frank around the maze of candles. “Gee?” He rasped, the elder looking up through his eyelashes. Frank pointed to the candles, “We’ve got carpeting, darling” 

Gerard grimaced, “Can we leave them?” Frank raised an eyebrow, “Please” he dragged out the vowel, hitting Frank right in the chest and making him nod regardless of consequences. 

Gerard lit up, cheeks flushing pink while he tucked his strand of grey behind his ear. Frank pulled out a chair for the man, making him giggle and curtsy in response. 

Once they were settled, Gerard linked their fingers together on the table while they ate, asking quietly about Frank’s day and noticing his shift in demeanor, quickly changing the subject. 

They chatted absently with Ziggy Stardust playing quietly in the background, stealing food off one another’s plates. 

Their hands remained linked the whole time, Gerard rubbing the pad of his thumb over the tattoos coating Frank’s hands while Frank returned gentle squeezes, both indicating what needed to be said without saying a word. 

They cleared their plates, stepping over and around candles and Frank watched Gerard push the table to the corner of the room and finally gave him a hand with the leg that got caught on the carpet. 

Gerard twisted the volume up and giggled, threading his hands around Frank’s waist and pulling him closer. Frank looped his arms around Gerard’s neck and they embraced for a moment before pulling apart. 

Gerard bust out in some moves that sent Frank into a tizzy, copying him in a joking tone while they bopped to the music. 

They jumped around the room until they were sweaty and exhausted, falling back into their previous position with tears of laughter streaming down their cheeks. 

They swayed back and forth together, just tipping and turning as one solid being, hearts beating fast while pressed close and recovering from the activity. 

Frank shut his eyes and pulled the other closer, burying his nose deep in the crook of Gerard’s neck. He simply returned, knowing exactly what Frank meant. 

They twirled around the carpet, warmth surrounding them and emanating from them as the night grew darker outside the window. 

When the record ended they untangled themselves, Frank standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Gerard’s lips. 

He cupped the older’s cheek, tucking hair away from his face and breaking to meet his eyes. 

“I love you” 

Gerard kissed him, just as sweetly as before, “I love you more” he whispered. Frank mock gasped and shook his head. 

They bickered playfully while Frank put out candles and Gerard loaded up on blankets and opened the screen door, Frank followed mindlessly and shivered at the cold. 

They made their way to the hammock and Gerard motioned grandly to it, climbing in first and steadying himself before extending his arms wordlessly to Frank. 

He climbed in, careful not to tip it over, and pulled a blanket over the both of them, curling up on Gerard’s chest. 

They melded together, legs tangled under the blanket, rubbing against one another gently. 

Gerard rubbed his thumb down over the bridge of Frank’s nose, ironing out the wrinkle that had long since taken up residence there. 

Frank shut his eyes, matching his breathing with his partner’s heartbeat and listening to the wind bristle through the trees, creating good bumps on his arms. 

He wriggled further under the blanket and Gerard tucked it up higher, wrapping his arm back around him. 

Frank took a deep, saturating breath of air, but this time not out of the necessity, but because he never wanted to forget this moment, imprinting it into his mind for the rest of eternity. 

Gerard exhaled and mumbled lyrics at him, voice catching on air and barely reaching a level above breathy at first. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine” he began. Frank grinned and snuggled closer to the man, listening to him gain confidence while he sang. 

“The other night dear, as I lay sleeping” he continued, Frank took a breath and hummed along. “I dreamed I held you in my arms” 

Frank added his voice, softly merging with Gerard’s, “But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken” 

“So I hung my head and I cried”

They sang softly together, Frank’s voice gradually falling weaker as he succumbed to sleep, mumbling the words “You’ll never know, dear-”

“How much I love you” Gerard completed, Frank too out of it to form them. “Please don’t take my sunshine away”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, this is the first thing I've ever posted and I would absolutely appreciate if you could give me some feedback or tell me about your day or complain about school/work in the comments. Thank you for reading I hope it was up to your standards :)


End file.
